


Enchanted

by Meriyda (Eyrine)



Category: Heroine's Quest: The Herald of Ragnarok (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Meriyda
Summary: There are many cases in which Snorri has been right, but he cannot deny that he is guilty of underestimating the power of a woman.
Relationships: Heroine/Snorri (Heroine's Quest)





	Enchanted

There are many cases in which Snorri has been right, but he cannot deny that he is guilty of underestimating the power of a woman.

When he meets the sorceress who has arrived in Fornsigtuna, he does not think much of her. After all, Volund has found her buried under an avalanche in the woods of Jarnvidr, unconscious and all alone. Only a fool would embark on a journey during the chaos that is the Fimbulwinter. Snorri can see, when she comes to him to introduce herself to him, that she is not dressed for the cold either, and that her adventuring gear is missing some essential items. Sorcery has never been his forte, however, so he refrains from lecturing her on the basics of adventuring.

It does not escape his attention that the sorceress looks different from the women in Fornsigtuna. She has long blond hair that cascades down her back in untamed waves, and her eyes are the bluest of blues. They remind him of the waters of Gandvik, which so brilliantly reflect the light of the sun even during the harshest of times. Though her features are rough and her clothes plain, she is certainly not hard on the eyes. She cannot rival the beauty of the most beloved Lithrasir, but she could easily come in second place.

They talk for a while as she asks him about the dangers in the woods and listens attentively to everything he tells her. He gives her a small quest to test her, which she immediately accepts. Seeing how serious she is, Snorri grows curious as to why she has traveled so far, but he decides not to waste either of their time. After giving her all the information he has to offer about the creatures of Jarnvidr, he returns to his duties as the captain of the guard.

It is not until evening that they run into each other again. Drinking mead while playing dice with his friend Volund has become a part of Snorri's routine that he always looks forward to, but the arrival of the sorceress causes a disturbance. He becomes distracted, glancing at her repeatedly and listening in on her conversation with Lithrasir, who is more than happy to share every piece of gossip with her. Both of the women are smiling, although the sorceress is keeping it subtle. She seems to be intent on keeping her emotions to herself. He wonders why.

Meanwhile, he has lost a fair bit of silver to Volund due to his poor multitasking skills. He blames his curiosity on his position as captain of the guard. With all the brigands infesting the woods, one cannot be careful enough. Observing the newcomer is merely part of his duties to the jarl; that is all.

They are about to put an end to their gambling when the sorceress comes to their table. She shows interest in the game, so they invite her to join them. As she takes a seat beside Volund, Snorri explains the rules to her, perhaps making a little more eye contact than necessary. The way her eyebrows furrow as she listens is entertaining somehow.

Putting their silver coins on the table, they begin their game of three. It occurs to Snorri that the sorceress has not taken her gloves off despite it being pleasantly warm inside the tavern, but he sees no reason to call her out on that. He does not suspect there is any cheating involved. She seems to play the game fair, losing the first two rounds and tying with Volund on the third. Her stack of coins is almost depleted, but with her comeback on the fourth round, in which she rolls three ravens, she wins back most of it.

After a couple more rounds, the sorceress decides that she has made enough profit - her stack has doubled in size - and takes her leave, wishing everyone in the tavern a good night. Luck has not been on Snorri's side, but it worries him little. Now that the money is no longer is his hands, it can be spent on more useful things than alcohol.

It has been an odd day, and so Snorri retreats for the night, passing by the adventurer's guild on his way home. As he walks by one of the windows, he catches a glimpse of a person curled up on a bearskin rug near the fireplace. How long it has been since someone last slept there he cannot remember, but he smiles regardless.

~◇~

It is only morning when the sorceress shows up at the castle, having been summoned by the jarl for a matter of great importance. The matter turns out to be the dangerous task to put an end to the Fimbulwinter. Snorri is unhappy with the idea of sending a young woman off by herself with such a huge responsibility, but he cannot convince the jarl to find someone else.

After speaking with the jarl, the sorceress pays a visit to the dungeons out of curiosity. At the look of horror on her face when she sees the cells, Snorri cannot resist teasing her with scary stories of what has happened to previous prisoners. He does not expect her to ever return to the dungeons out of free will after that, so it surprises him when he sees her at the bottom of the stairs only a day later, idling in the doorway. When he asks her what she is doing, she claims to have taken a wrong turn and quickly leaves. It makes him wonder if all mages have chaotic minds.

It happens again several times and at this point Snorri begins to grow suspicious, because every time she simply stands there, staring at him, until he acknowledges her. Then she uses the same excuse, talking so fast that he can barely make out the words, and rushes back up the stairs. The last time, he thinks he even sees a flush of red on her cheeks before she turns around. While it cannot be said what caused the rush of color, it flatters him.

However, at some point the "accidental" visits stop and they do not see each other for a couple of days. In the meantime, Heime is kidnapped, leaving Volund and his wife devastated. The return of the sorceress brings them hope as she promises to bring back their son. Her bravery is commendable, and although Snorri still has his doubts about her he tries to help her in any way he can. She asks him about Svartalfheim, the realm of the black elves. There is not much he can tell her other than to provide an offering of mead, but she thanks him anyway.

The last he sees of her is when she comes to the tavern to buy mead from Lithrasir, and then she is gone for a long time. During her absence, Snorri tries to comfort Volund and Hervor as much as he can, even though there is little he can do. Every time he goes to the forest for his archery practice, he takes a slight detour, hoping to run into Heime or the sorceress. Sadly, nothing of the sort ever happens.

The people of Fornsigtuna grow more anxious with each day that passes, slowly losing faith. Even worse is that the weather is turning more hazardous with snowstorms sweeping across the land.

Then, in the midst of one of the worst blizzards Jarnvidr has ever had, the sorceress returns with Heime. They are both unharmed, but icy cold and covered in snow. It is impossible to get a word out of either of them, so everyone leaves them alone so that they can rest.

Snorri cannot resist stopping by the adventurer's guild to check on the fearless woman who has saved Heime. He does not go inside, because he is afraid that even the smallest sound might wake her, regardless of how tired she must be.

Her heroic deeds lead him to believe that he has underestimated her. Traveling to another realm requires not only courage, but willpower as well. It is what separates the true adventurers from the would-be adventurers. Admittedly, Snorri mistook her for the latter when they first met, but now he can see that he was wrong. Odin knows what she must have been through to find Heime. One thing is certain: it was not enough to stop her.

Moving along, Snorri goes about the rest of his evening as usual.

Understandably, Volund is not at the tavern. Snorri does not blame him, and while Lithrasir is obviously getting tired of being flirted with by the lonely captain of the guard, she keeps him company and brings him as much mead as he can afford. They talk about the return of Heime and the sorceress.

When Lithrasir starts showering the newly proclaimed heroine with praise, Snorri realizes just how much the arrival of the sorceress has affected the people of Fornsigtuna. He used to be one of the few who could tell tales of adventure from far beyond the city gates, but his duties leave him with little time to travel farther than the edge of the woods. Many of his stories have already been shared with everyone in the city, and retelling them does not excite people as much. Only Heime never seems to get tired of Snorri's attempts at entertainment.

But the woman who arrived at Jarnvidr only a week ago - she has reignited the fire in the hearts of the people. One can see it in their eyes, hear it in their voices. There is hope for a better future, for the birth of a legend that will be known far beyond the borders of the land. There is hope for the coming of spring.

Snorri empties his tankard with greedy gulps and decides that has been enough mead for one evening, because the alcohol is starting to get to him. With a wink and a smile, he thanks Lithrasir for her company and, somewhat clumsily, makes his way to the exit.

In a moment of shameless speculation, he wonders what the sorceress' next accomplishment will be. Will she be able to stop the Fimbulwinter once and for all? He laughs, a tad louder than is regarded as acceptable after sunset, and ignores the disapproving glances of the few guards that are still out in the cold. She would need more than magic and bravery to defeat Egther, and surely a mighty frost giant will not let himself be swayed by her beauty. Then again, she has exceeded Snorri's expectations before, so who knows what other tricks she has got up her sleeve.

He laughs again, quietly this time. Only time will tell.


End file.
